Randy and Theresa
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: It all started with a kiss...
1. Chapter 1

"Tomorrow is the biggest report of our lives Cunningham," Howard said grabbing Randy's collar, "of our LIVES."

"And it is going to be the brucest report on moss in the entire class!"

"Astronomy isn't bruce Cunningham, let's just get this over with", he sighed.

Come on Howard, we actually tried this time how bad can it be?"

Suddenly a scream was heard from the distance. They both turned to see people running from Norrisville High. A giant monster smashed through the wall of the high school.

"Go," Howard sighed. "Just don't forget to finish the report!' he yelled while Randy jumped behind a bush to pull up his Ninja mask.

Randy jumped out of the bush, this time as the ninja. "Ninja sprint" he yelled while chasing after the monster. It was a angry looking a dinosaur-like, quadruped stanked monster with blue-green skin with darker patches, narrow red to purple eyes and a large pink, white-spotted flower supported by a thick, brown tree trunk sprouting from it's back. "How did you get stanked? You look like a real 'fungi'." he asked, laughing at his own terrible plant based humor.

"Mediocre zing ninja!" Bucky yelled while hiding in a trashcan. The plant monster swiped at the ninja with slender, whiplike vines, missed, and knocked over Bucky instead.

"What does this guy hold most dear?" he asked himself.

He jumped onto its back and yelled "Ninja hoooooold!" while grabbing on to its tree. The monster trashed around bonking Randy on the head with coconuts from it's tree. Randy let go and fell onto the ground out cold. The monster then leapt through a open school window. After what feels like an eternity, the Ninja eventually came too.

"Aw that's smarts!" He yelled holding his head as stars now circled around it. "Even worse than the time I-" Randy cut himself off when a loud scream erupted from the cafeteria.

Moments later, Cunningham came racing through the cafeteria doors at full speed.

"Sorry...I-I'm...late...guys." Cunningham panted, clearly out of breath.

"What the juice?!" He said, his eyes widening at the sight before him. The monster had completly wrecked the cafeteria and had Morgan and her dance group cornered against the wall.

"What the juice Ninja?" Morgan berated the Ninja as she shot him a evil glare. "It's about time you showed up!"

"How'd this happen anyways?" The Ninja asked, scratching his head trying to deduce the situation.

"All I said to this chick she should rather eat salsa then try to dance it and she explodes into a giant monster?!" Morgan said, her and her dance troop now finding themselves pinned against the wall as the plant monster advanced.

The Ninja noticed a blue bandana on top the plant monster's flower. Scribbly notes pointed to it saying "cut this" and "destank her bro"

"Ninja slice!" He yelled cutting the bandana in half. The monster reversed back into a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a pair of pants with one leg rolled up, pale skin, and a short purple jacket.

"You just got destanked!" he laughed; as everyone cheered "NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!".

"Smokebomb!" He exclaimed, throwing a red ball at the ground and disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

(At McFist's lab)

Hannibal McFist slammed the door open. "Viceroy!" McFist yelled, as he walked in snacking on his luch which was a pepperoni hot pocket. "The sorcerers plan didn't work…again, so we need a new plan to destroy the ninja!"

"I have a new invent…" Viceroy said, gesturing towards the cage with laser bars behind him where sat a robot built to look like the Ninja except with yellow lights for eyes, black scarf, and red, metallic skin.

"I have a new invention!" McFist interrupted, taking a bite of the hot pocket. "…go on."

"Anyways, I made-?!"

McFist screamed as the robot inside the cage began to rock it in a fit of fury, making him drop his hot pocket.

"Viceroy, what is that thing?!" McFist shouted again, scrambling away from the cage.

"It's name is Copy-Bot," Viceroy explained, smirking as his creation was scaring his boss. "By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Copy-Bot is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals, such as the Ninja..."

"Go on..." McFist smirked, delighted at how mischievous this robot could be.

"In addition to such powers as Magnetism, ESP, super strength, invisibility etc., his abilities are pratically unlimited." Viceroy added, pushing up his glasses and smiling a smile that only a evil scientist could smile.

"Viceroy,...that's nice and all." McFist asked, looking concerned and pointing at Copy-Bot now trying to naw on the laser bars and break his way out of the cage with no luck. "But why is it absolutely raving mad?!"

"Well you see..." Viceroy nervously said, fidgeting with the lab notes he was holding in his hands. "There was a problem with production..."

"You spilled coffee on it didn't you?!" McFist scolded. "I told you not to put your coffee cup so close to the lab table!"

"Anyways..." Viceroy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Since he's too dangerous to control I just use this."

And with that Viceroy pulled out 2 big bottles, one filled with a glowing blue liquid that was emitting a blue wave of light.

"Simply tag or get your enemies to ingest this photoelectric solution and Copy-Bot will take care of the rest." Viceroy explained, motioning to the bottle. "Be forewarned the effect is temporary and you should not overuse this liquids as they take along time to make!"

"Brilliant Viceroy! Why didn't you... I think of this earlier?" McFist boasted, striking a dignified pose like he had acclompished some great

"I just don't know 'how' you do it, sir." Viceroy sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

And as if on cue, The door to the lab opened and a snail-like robot poked his head out.

"Shall I ready a trap for the Ninja?"

"Yes, Crystal Snail, but use somebody we hadn't already used yet, that last kid's screaming gave me a headache." McFist replied, still holding his aching head remembering that cry baby goth kid they used in McFist's last brilliant plan to catch the Ninja that involved placing a cake on a target and hiding behind a poorly disguised laser cannon.

Crystal Snail disappeared only to return moments later with a yearbook and tiny reading glasses.

"What about this...Theresa Fowler? I see she hasn't been checked off yet." Crystal Snail asked, after a couple minutes of page skimming. Crystal Snail looked up for a few moments before McFist a slight nod.

"Alright, I'll get right on that sir." Crystal Snail gave a thumbs up and walked out.

"Hey Viceroy, when did you make that robot?" McFist asked, looking puzzled because he had never seen that robot before.

"I just got tired of making Robot Apes." Viceroy remarked, pushing his glasses up. "I thought I'd try something different besides he can regenerate everytime he breaks."

"Thats a good feature." McFist said, nodding in agreement.

After moments of akward silence, McFist and Viceroy walked away going back to whatever they were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

The early rays of morning cut through the dark green curtains of a strange blue mist filled casino room of some sort, indicated by the slot machines, dice and card tables, neon-lighted paths,  
and the giant roulette-like wheel high atop on the wall where each space on the wheel has one of three random colors and one of four Pok mon (yellow, green, and purple; Makuhita, Azurill, Skitty, and Wynaut)  
a sleeping Theresa was shackled too. "Ugh...five more minutes..." She groaned, as the sun rays shined into her closed eyes. However, the loud blaring sound of a bell suddenly jolted her awake.

"What the?" Theresa tried to sit up but felt restrained, she then started looking around, trying to gather her surroundings. Looking around where she lay, she realized she wasn't in her bed at her parent's house.

"Where am I!?"

"Hello?" She asked into the deep emptiness of the room.

"Ah I see your awake." A voice taunted.

"Who are you?" Theresa groaned and her head ached as if she'd been hit over the head with something heavy.

"Ha imbecile. The name is Crystal Snail. Please, do have another free spin on the house." The voice laughed and the wheel began spinning and lighting up with bright flashes of neon colored flashes as the bell began ringing again drowning out Morgan's screams.

The wheel quickly stopped, Morgan was now extremley dizzy, her vision blurred, and her whole body aching and painful.

Through blurry eyes, she saw a snail-like humanoid robot approach the wheel, stepping out from the shadows of the room.

She screamed in terror as her sight returned to her and she made out the tall robot just smiling evilly.

"Why am I here?" She asked now glaring.

"Your here because your going to help me lure the Ninja here." Crystal Snail laughed. "So my Master can destroy him!"

Theresa gasped and he smirked as if he knew something she didn't.

"I would never help anyone like you!" Theresa growled and he laughed.

"Oh...Well from where I am standing it seems you don't have much choice but to hang around?" He smirked. Another bell rang and the wheel began spinning again as Theresa screamed again being tossed around to and throw.

After a few minutes of Theresa about to lose her cookies, "NINJA H- HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes tightly.

Without even making another move, everything around her turned black.

Then... a light.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

In front of her and the evil robot appeared the Norrisville Ninja. Theresa felt her heart pound...

"Ninja!" Theresa called. "Help me!"

"Ninja Slice!" The Ninja yelled as he sliced the restraints keeping her to the wheel in two with a katana sword. Her eyes widened as she was now free falling , She let out a tiny scream seeing the floor getting closer and closer and covered her face with her hands.

When she was about to hit the floor, somebody caught her and carried her bridal style and swung them out a window and up onto the roof of the building. She felt so nervous when that happened. Her hero gently put her down as she breathed heavily.

"You alright?" He asked. "You know, you can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see her savior.

It was him... it was the Norrisville Ninja.

Tears started forming in Theresa's eyes.

"T- thank... th- thank you Ninja..." Theresa said with a shaky voice.

Theresa wrapped her arms around the Ninja's neck, hugging him. The Ninja took a step back from shock as Theresa dug her head into Randy's shoulder, exclaiming over and over again "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!". "THANK YOU!" she yelled, now gasping for breath as she wailed into Randy's shoulder.

At the sudden affection from Theresa, his crush, Randy's eyes widened and he blushed a beat read as his heart was now racing.

Randy began sweating nervously and rested a hand on the back of Theresa's head, hugging her back. "Um...Y-your welcome, citizen" he said nervously, trying not to break character.

The door to the roof was blown open by a yellow energy blast. The Ninja shielded Theresa from the explosion by hugging her tighther.

"You think you and your little friend could escape me, Ninja! " Crystal Snail exclaimed, as he stepped out onto the roof where they were standing, Theresa let out a tiny scream and hid behind the Ninja as Crystal Snail now aimed his scary looking Ray Gun point blank at the Ninja's face.

"Um, Ninja you usually do something a little more Ninja'ier by now...You feeling okay?" Theresa asked a bit scared of Crystal Snail and a bit confused at the Ninja's sudden burst of confidence.

"This won't take long." He said a grin now creeping up on his face. And with that he foot sweeped Crystal Snail's feet right from under him. Crystal Snail landed with a loud thud which caused both the Ninja and Theresa to stumble back a few steps nearly falling over due to the initial shockwave he caused when his shell hit the ground.

"URRGGH! You'll pay for that!" Crystal Snail cursed, in a blind fury raising his ray gun and shooting off a torrent of deadly ray blasts that would have hit Theresa hadn't the Ninja tackled her out of the way.

Then he got both of them out of there with a series of jumps over the surrounding rooftops.

"Coward! Come back and fight me!" Crystal Snail raged, firing off a couple more blasts at the fleeing Ninja who dodged them with great ease.

Theresa had a big blush in her cheeks and her heart fluttered rapidly. I couldn't believe this! The Ninja hugged me and he saved me from that robotic junk!

"You okay?" He asked kindly, looking down at Theresa.

"Um... yeah. Thanks, Ninja." Theresa responded with a shy tone.

He gently put me down and began to walk away. "Now if you excuse me... SMOKE-" The Ninja yelled, grabbing a small ball from his suit about to throw it on the ground

"H- hey! Can I give you a little something for saving me?" She asked, her smile widening.

"Oh you don't have to give m-." He began to say.

Theresa smiled. She then got on her tip-toes and started to take Randy's mask off. "Uh..." he began but he suddenly lost his voice. He couldn't even move and he felt as if his stomach had been taken out. The freshman was frozen, Somehow Theresa managed get the mask a little bit off of Randy and just above his nose. The fabric of the ninja mask slipped a little bit off of him but was still on his face, concealing his identity.

Randy was frozen in fear as Theresa leaned in and gave him a kiss. Randy's eyes widened, but then fell and he finally kissed her back. It felt nice and warm, and he felt as if he was alive yet slowly dying. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt as if he had just stuck his finger in an electrical outlet or he felt as if he was flying. His heart was racing at 100 beats per second.

Finally Theresa pulled away and she moved the mask back onto Randy. He felt the fabric slip onto his face perfectly, comforting him. She smiled. "This will be our little bruce secret, Ninja" she puffed in his hair sending shivers down his spine. Theresa then walked off, towards the entrance of her neighborhood and made her way back home. A few minutes after she left, the Ninja was just standing there in disbelief, his eyes wide from shock. At the same time he was terrified, scared beyond wits, yet he also had a nice fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Finally the Ninja could feel his arms and the blood rush through him. He began gasping for breath. I just kissed Theresa... he thought. I just kissed Therea!...

Randy trembly grabbed a small ball from his suit. He threw it on the ground and sighed "Smokebomb..."


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day after a very stressful school day of getting laughed for their very shoobish science report about astronomy)

Randy walked out of school with his friend Howard after school.

"Well we bombed that science report?" Randy said, breaking the silence. "I mean it wasn't that bad. Not everyone laugh-"

Howard raised a finger to silence Randy. There was some awkard silence until

"You want to go play some Grave Puncher at my house, Cunningham?" Howard asked, acting like nothing happened

Still lost in thought it took a second for Randy to reply "Okay."

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!"

"That can't be good" Howard said.

"Looks like its Ninja O'clock" Randy said pulling on the 800 year old ninja mask and transforming into the Ninja.

A shout of "Smoke bomb!" accompanied by a bust of orang smoke rang down the halls of Norisville high. When the smoke cleared the Ninja stood in the middle of the hallway holding his katanna ready. Looking around his first thought was what's the problem?

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" A cry suddenly came from behind him.  
He looked back to see many students running towards them. Randy perched where he stood to see Crystal Snail and 3 RoboApes, all of them chasing the students.

"Please help us!" one of the students begged as they ran past Zamber.

"I will," Randy reassured them. "Now run! I'll handle these punks."

All 3 robots stopped when they saw the Ninja. "Well well! If it isn't the Ninja?..." Crystal Snail, growled.

"How about you guys stop what you're doing and go back home to Viceroy's lab?"

They now all look baffled. "What did you say? Are you challenging us to a fight?"

Another one said "Hahahaha, you've got to be joking! There's only one of you and three of us?"

"This," Randy answered shortly. "Ninja Slice!" He took a slash at the nearest RoboApe, slicing him in two.

"Ha! How do you like that?"

"Why, you... Take this!"

A ball of lightning appeared in the palm of the second RoboApe. He held it as if he were pitching a baseball, then threw it at Randy. Randy jumped away and the ball hit the ground with a loud crackle, charring it.

"Want more? Ninja Slice!" Randy as he dashed, by the RoboApe that threw the lightning ball and third RoboApe making a slashing motion in the air. The third RoboApe's grew wide as the 2nd RoboApe just exploded and the Ninja didn't even touch him.

"Crud!" He said now looking down at himself. It short circuited and exploded showering the Ninja with spare parts.

"Ninja, do I have a surprise for you!" snickered Crystal Snail, who pulled up a device that looked like a bladeless sword.

"Hahahaha!" Randy laughed. "I think you're missing some-WHAT THE CHEESE?!"

Randy's eyes widened as Crystal Snail grinned evilly as he activated the device via a button on the side and a blade of oxidized flame shot up from the bladeless part of the device.

Crystal Snail headed towards him with his sword raised. "Now hold still so I can-!" he said as he swung the sword down, but Randy reacted by sidestepping and then punched Crystal Snail on his right cheek.

"How do you like that?" He said when suddenly Crystal Snail grabbed his left hand. Randy quickly slugged him square in the jaw and the Crystal Snail squealed, releasing Randy's hand, with which he made a hook and hit him again, before landing a third blow to the gut with his right foot.

Crystal Snail took a few steps back, obviously in pain, right before Randy could do anything else. Suddenly a RoboApe broke through the wall and threw a chunk of the wall at Randy, knocking him into the lockers.

Randy fell down flat on his face. Groaning and writhing with pain, Randy tried to stand but Crystal Snail stepped on his back,  
making him unable to go anywhere.

"Okay, Mr. Heroman-from-out-of-nowhere!" Crystal Snail growled, pointing his flame sword down at Randy's back then getting ready to make a downward swinging motion. "How about you take a little nap now?!"

Randy could feel heat emanating from what surely must be Crystal Snail's fire sword. He tried to wiggle free, but Crystal Snail as hard as he could stomped on his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Come on Ninja! Don't give up!" Randy turned his face to see Theresa, who was looking very worried.

Seeing and hearing this, Randy mustered all his strength into making a crouching position, fighting the pressure of Crystal Snail's foot.  
This was enough to allow him to roll to his left, avoiding the fire sword swung at him and caused only Crystal Snail to charr the floor and get his blade stuck in the floor.

"No! Tch, I'll just have to do that again..."

"Not this time, you don't!" Akira shouted as he headbutted Crystal Snail trying to get his sword unstuck on the stomach, then hit him again with a right uppercut and a left hook.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghh!" cried Crystal Snail as he fell down, rolling on the ground with pain.

"Alright you..." Randy exclaimed, yanking the fire sword free from the ground. "Time to be terminated!" He launched himself at the robot-only for it to move at the last second, slicing only the RoboApe still standing in the hole in the wall  
in half and turning it into a pile of melted steel, that's how hot the blade was.

"What the juice?" He said as he looked around- no Crystal Snail. Then he saw something pounce at him, and before he could react, it pinned him to the ground. The Crystal Snail.

Randy swung the sword at Crystal Snail's head, but it ducked the blade, and whacked him in the head with its fist.

"Sweet cheese, that hurt!" He shrieked, rubbing his head. "Even worse than the time I-" Randy cut himself off when Theresa let out a ear piercing shriek of terror and  
he felt a searing pain throughout his body.

Randy looked down. Sticking out of the robot's belly was a syringe filled with a glowing red liquid.

It was stuck in his lower abdomen.

Before Randy had time to react Crystal Snail quickly pushed the plunger  
down injecting the strange liquid inside Randy causing another wave of pain to overtake him.

He slugged the side of the Robot's face, knocking it sideways.

Crystal Snail tumbled off Randy onto the floor.

Randy tried to stand up, but just felt to one knee. He winced and grabbed his chest now feeling like it was going to explode.

"What- what did you do to me?!" Randy growled at Crystal Snail.

"Don't worry, you'll find out eventually!" cackled Crystal Snail before Randy plunged the fire sword into it's back, shutting it up and lighting it up in flames.

"Ninja, you alright?" Theresa asked as she knelt beside the Ninja. He groaned then looked at her with a pained expression.

"I'll be alright," He said as he clutched his rib cage. He winced when he stood up. "It's just a scratch..."

"S-smoke ball!" He wheezed as the ball hit the ground causing a huge puff of red smoke to fill the room. Then like that he was gone.

"I sure hope the Ninja is alright." Theresa thought aloud before walking away. "Meh! He's a ninja. He can take a hit."


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day-Randy shut his locker before draping his back pack over his shoulder. He yawned as he trudged to his next class.

"Maybe I was just imagining things yesterday." Randy thought to himself as he felt under his shirt for any visible wounds from yesterday's battle but could find none. "I could have swore that snail hit me."

And on top of this puzzling mystery, Howard was out sick, which meant he was pretty much alone for the whole school day. It felt really awkward not having Howard walk beside him. He entered his first period class before sitting at his seat next to Howard's empty desk.  
With Howard sick a another person sits at his desk, he looked up to see Theresa Fowler smiling and waving at him, She saw an opening to sit next to Randy and Immediately took it, "Hello Randy! How are you?"  
Randy looked up in surprise at Theresa. He didn't think she'd actually sit next to him. "Oh uh... hi Theresa" he greeted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I saw you sitting all alone" She smiled at him, "So where is Howard? Is he okay?"

"Meh, he just has a bit of a cold is all," Randy shrugged. "I'm sure he will be fine by tommorow." Randy glanced out the window before looking back at her. "So how are you this morning? As tired as I am?" he asked with a light chuckle.

She giggled, "Well, I had baton twirling practice yesterday so I am still exhausted from yesterday."

Bucky glared daggers at the two, "SHH!" He shushed, "I AM TRYING TO LEARN HERE!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Alright Bucky" he replied as he waited for Bucky to go back to 'learning'. Once Bucky turned back to the board, he just made his voice a bit softer so he can continue talking to Theresa. "I'm glad Principal Slimovitz brought back twirl team for you"

"Me too! Yesterday was my first day!" Theresa smiled, "So are you doing anything later?"

Randy rubbed his chin. "Hmm... well I wasn't planning anything too special" He started. "Why?"

"Oh well," She blushed alittle, but quickly hides it from him, "I don't have baton twirling today so I was wondering if you would like to go to the arcade or something?"

"Sounds Bruce!" he replied with a grin.

"Great! Meet me after school at main entrance!" she said excitedly.

"Sure thing" he nodded as the bell rang. Everyone got up to go to their next class. Randy went through the motions as usual, having to sneak out of class to take care of ninja duties every so often. Finally came the end of the day. He leaned up against one of the walls near the main entrance, waiting for Theresa to meet up with him.

Theresa slowly creeps behind Randy, she touched his shoulder, "I'm here! Shall we get going?"

Randy jumped a bit in surprise, not expecting her to come up behind him. "Yeah, sure!" he chuckled as he began to walk with her out into the courtyard.

Theresa laughd when Randy got scared, "Let's go, I heard that you got the highscore on some games, that is really cool!"

"Some games?" Randy flipped his hair. "More like ALL the games! I'm the video game MASTER!" he bragged.

"Suuuure" Theresa giggled, "what happens if I beat you in one of these games?"

"Pfft" Randy rolled his eyes. "Like THAT'LL ever happen!"

They now walked through the doors leading to the Arcade.

"Wanna bet?" She asks, she approaches one of the arcade machines.

"I'm telling you," Randy started "I am the champion!" he picked up the game controller.

Theresa smirked at him, She also grabs a controller, "LETS DO THIS!"

Randy inserts some tokens into the machine before gripping his controller. "You are soooo going down, Theresa" he grinned.

"So what's the game about?" She glances at the screen and presses start.

"You have to beat the most aliens." he instructed. "It's pretty basic stuff"

The game went to the character select screen.

She had selected her character, she looks at Randy. "You going to start?"

Randy selected his character and nodded. The game started a countdown before it began. Randy wildly hit different buttons as he controlled his character, shooting a bunch of aliens expertly.

"Jeez" She observed Randy for a second before beginning to play, "Wow you're good, but I am even better." She shoots four aliens at once earning her a combo.

"That's what you think!"

The game went on for a bit more. Finally it ended and their scores were shown on the screen. They both tied.

Randy's jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"YES WAY!" She jumps up and down, "Now w ere both will be sharing the spotlight!"

"I demand a rematch!" Randy gave her a p out, blushing a bit.

"Fine then! I'll beat you this time" She said determined.

Randy put in a few more tokens and started the game again. Hitting the buttons more wildly, determined to beat Theresa.

She is more calm and is equally more determined, she manages to wipe some of the zombies with a triple combo "ready to give up?"

"No way!"

The game ended and Theresa beat his score by 2 points

He gasped

"No..."

"I beat you!" She giggles loudly, she slaps a hand on his back, "But you did a great job as well."

Randy sighed and congratulated her. "I guess I underestimated you" he grinned.

"I'll beat you next time!" he playfully patted her back. "So uh... do you want to go grab a milkshake or something?"

"Sure!" She smiles happily at him, "I would love to come."

"Let's go" he holds the door open for her.

She walks out the door, "Which way Randy?"

"This way" Randy pointed as he started to walk down the street.

Theresa Follows him.

Unknown to them, someone is watching them closely, very closely. When they leave the arcade, he begins to follow them to their destination.

As he made his way down to the Ice Cream shop with her, he felt as if someone was watching them. He looked around before looking behind him, noticing a shady character following them. He wanted to turn around and ask this person what was up, but he decided to just let it go. He has no proof that this person is purposely following them, and it would be rude of him to assume that.

Theresa looks at Randy with a concern look on her face, she touches his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Randy turned back to her and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay!"

He opened the door to the shop for her, making sure to keep an eye on the guy walking behind them.

"Good." She gets out money and goes to the counter and orders a chocolate Milkshake.

The person who was watching vanished into thin air.

Randy shrugged when he didn't see him, and took out his wallet. "It's ok, Theresa, I will pay!" he said as he pulled out some money. He ordered a vanilla/chocolate swirl milkshake as he gave the cashier money.

"Thank you Randy" She puts her money back into her pockets, "That's really sweet."

"No problem" he grinned as he handed her the milkshake she ordered.

Theresa takes it and sips on her milkshake, "Thank you for everything Randy."

"It's no big deal really!" he blushed as he took a sip of his milkshake. He was still wondering about that shady person from before. There was no where the person could have darted to that quickly.

She pecks him on the cheek, "My token of gratitude!" she looks at him and notices somethings wrong, "You okay? You seem out of it."

He chuckled and rubbed the spot where she kissed him. "T-Thanks" he said before shrugging. "I told you, I'm alright! Really"

"Can you take me home? My brother will start to look for me if I am late." She starts to walk towards the exit, "Please?"

"Sure thing!" he said as he got up. He held the door for her as they exited and made their way to her house.

Theresa takes a look outside and blinks, "It's already late! wow..."

"Time flies when you're having a Bruce time!" he chuckled as he walked up to her doorstep.

"Thank you." She kisses him on his forhead, "Good night!"

The shadowy figure is watching Randy from the roof, eyeing him curiously.

Randy waved to her. "Night!"

Julian opened the door briefly to let Theresa inside, awkwardly staring at Randy for a moment before shutting the door.

When Julian shut the door, Randy turned around to look up at the roof, seeing the shadowy figure there. This time it was DEFINITELY not a coincidence.

"Who are you?" Randy asked as he called out to it.

A frightened yelp escaped Randy's lips as Copy-Bot with a giant pair of steel reinforced scissors strapped to his back dropped from the roof. "It's alright," He seemed to sing darkly, "I'll make it quick!" He laughed, stalking around me like a shark.

Randy quickly darted away, jumping into a nearby bush. He quickly put his ninja mask on before jumping out with his sword.

"Looks like we got a fighter?!" Copy-Bot laughed, now disconnecting his scissors at the joint, becoming two inverted swords then merging them together to form a bigger sword.

He holds up the swords to his face. Randy did the same to him, making sure to follow his every move as to not let him get behind him.

"Do you know who YOU'RE dealing with?!"

"Kid, you got gutsy..." Copy-Bot evilly laughed at him, "I like it, sad thing I have to rip it out of you!"  
Copy-Bot stepped out of the shadows and reveals himself, he has the same Ninja suit as Randy.

Randy's eyes widened, nearly dropping his weapon. "Impossible!" Randy did not know how to feel at this point. How could there be another him?

"How?"

Copy-Bot took this opportunity to slice at his chest, he swings at the defenseless Randy.

Randy quickly dodged the attack and picked up his weapon. He charged at his enemy and struck his blade at his blade.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I am Copy-Bot." Randy starts to explain, " I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you!"

"So?" Randy said, not really impressed with Copy-Bot. "About a dozen other robots gave me that line buddy."

Copy-Bot let out a ungodly roar and summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed an intense lightning strike.

Randy dodged it as he slashed at his opponent with his ninja sword. "NINJA SLICE!"

Copy-Bot growls in frustration when the lightning didn't hit him, he winced in pain when the swords slashed him, it wasn't a deep cut, but it still hurt!

Randy tried to get out of the way but was grabbed by Copy-Bot. "GAH!" he yelled out as he tried to pull away. "Let go!"

Copy-Bot chokeslammed Randy into a nearby tree and tightens his grip on Randy's neck. "Goodbye Ninja." He raised his sword as Randy was struggling to breath and looking up in terror.

He raised his sword to strike Randy dead, when footsteps caught both of their ears. Copy-Bot turned around only to be greeted with a twirling baton to his face.  
This sudden blow caused Copy-Bot to stumble backwards. Randy now trying to catch his breath looked in the direction the rock at his savior,  
, he looked over to see Theresa.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" Theresa growled.

"I'll tear you both to pieces!" Copy-Bot howled, staggering to his feet and shooting daggers at Theresa and Randy exchanging nervous looks.  
"RWAARRRGGGHHH!"

And with that, a large Gatling gun came out of Copy-Bot's stomach, and hands which he then pointed it at Theresa and Randy standing there bug eyed and half scared to death.  
Randy pulled Theresa towards him and jumped out of the way before gun smoke and bullets filled the air.

"What the...?!" Copy-Bot said as he squinted through the smoke now starting to settle. He looked around- no Ninja or that kid?. "Where could they hav-?"

"RUN!" He heard a voice call out.

He turned to see the Ninja and Theresa running down the sidewalk.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Copy-Bot growled, chasing after the two.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that thing?!" Theresa cried out loudly, shaking from the fear that was rushing through his body and looking back to see Copy-Bot chasing after them. "Is that another Ninja?"

"I'll explain later!" Randy rushed his words as he continued running with Theresa. "Right now, we need to get away from that thing!"

"Yeah well Ninja," Theresa said panting, already tired of running, "He's catching up!" Copy-Bot got out a handful of metal needles with a point at both ends  
and threw them at Theresa, Theresa ducks her head and the Senbon missed her by inches.

Randy gets out three disks that serves as Ninja rings, he throws them at Copy-Bot. Copy-Bot successfully dodges them, though one grazed his metal face a bit  
causing a drop of oil to seep out.

The Copy-Out frustrated about this, vanishes and reappears behind Randy. Randy quickly turns around as to not leave his back exposed  
and in a last ditch effort used the Ninja scarf to trip him. Theresa took the opportunity of Copy-Bot being distracted to run and jump in a nearby  
trash can. Just then the lid of the can opened and two small, dark blue eyes blinked out of the blackness not wanting to miss the fight that would soon unfold.

"Get him Ninja!" Theresa cried out loudly, from her hiding place as the Ninja dropped to his fighting stance. And with that Copy-Bot sprang towards the Ninja.

Randy sprang back as the robot charged straight for him. He spared one last glance at Theresa cowering in the waste receptacle, thinking of somehow he could protect her and still fight Copy-Bot at the same time. But before he could think about it further, a cacophony of clanking drew his attention back to Copy-Bot as a troop of blue garbage cans joined Copy-Bot, all of them sporting glowing yellow eyes. The Cans clattered towards the Ninja, who tried to use his sword to beat them back, although a couple managed to land hits. Then it was Copy-Bot's turn to attack, and it came straight for Theresa, who yelped and tried to flee, only to be lifted up by the back of her shirt by one of Copy-Bot's extendible arms.

Before Randy could leap to Theresa's rescue, Copy-Bot had tossed the girl over his shoulder and she fell with a scream into one of the waiting RoboCans. Randy hurried toward the row of garbage bins, but they were advancing too, and it was all Randy could do to defend himself against the ruthless onslaught, soon losing track of which RoboCan contained Theresa. All of them rang with the sound of clanking and muffled vocalizations: just what was inside those things anyway?

Well, he'd soon find out. Gritting his teeth, Randy launched his attack, leaping from can to can, driving his fist down with as much force as he could muster with each landing, forcing the metal to buckle under his punch and sending the pulverized cans reeling and rolling along the ground.

"I'm free!" cried Theresa in relief as she burst back into the clean, open air. But there was no time for a breather, as Theresa wasn't the only thing freed by Randy's attack, and the two soon found themselves beset by a gaggle of tiny, angry RoboLizards and even a couple robots shaped like balls with glowing blue eyes, long snake-like bodies with orange spikes running down their backs up to a pointed tail, and maws filled with razor sharp teeth  
that swam though the air like ghosts, circling the two before turning and lunging with their toothy jaws as Theresa threw her arms around the Ninja's neck, hugging him. Randy took a step back from shock(and the force of being pushed back by Theresa) as Theresa  
dug her head into Randy's shoulder, exclaiming a scream of terror as she felt the robots advancing. And not a moment too soon Randy came back to reality.

"Ninja Rings!" He shot a few black-and-red discs at the robots, slicing each of them in half. One by one, they fell apart in halves.

And then more Junker Cans appeared. But it was Copy-Bot itself that attacked first, jumping into the air and doing what Randy and Theresa thought was a ground pound, and tried to dodge with jumps of their own. What they weren't expecting was a bucket to come falling from the sky straight onto the Ninja's head. Theresa's eyed widened in surprise and she looked skyward, where Crystal Snail

was leaning over the side of a rooftop, watching the fight with 2 RoboApes standing on either side of him who were laughing at what the snail-like robot had done – the bucket had been from him. "Good aim…" thought Theresa, fearing what else might come crashing down from the robots, but looking back down, she saw what was coming next:

Copy-Bot was holding a RoboCan and as Theresa watched in horror, the RoboCan let out a funny battle shout as it was thrown into the air above the Ninja.

"Ninja! Look out!" squeaked Theresa as she sensed the RoboCan preparing to drop on the Ninja as he staggered around, disoriented by the blow to the head and the inexplicable darkness that surrounded him.  
The RoboCan fell, barely missing the Ninja, but Copy-Bot kept throwing RoboCan after RoboCan, and as the Ninja's luck ran out and the last RoboCan hit home, Theresa shuddered because that one looked like it hurt alot.

Protected by his suit and, ironically, the bucket itself, Randy wasn't finished off by the RoboCan, but he took a lot of damage and was sent reeling, barely able to stay on his feet as his eyes sickening rolled about their sockets while the pieces of the shattered bucket tinkered to the ground around him.

Theresa valiantly pulled out a twirling baton and defended herself and the incapacitated Ninja as the RoboCans swarmed again, managing to destroy a couple and fight off the RoboLizards that came out of them. But as before, the cans were replaced by more, with a quick look skyward proving Theresa's suspicions: it was Crystal Snail who was sending in the reinforcements.

Theresa flinched as a hand suddenly clapped onto her shoulder, but looking over to see the Ninja back to his senses, she smiled with relief and jumped away, The Ninja taking his usual place once more as Copy-Bot grabbed one of the cans and turned it upside down. However, it wasn't a single enemy that came tumbling out, but a whole slew of baddies: RoboSpiders, RoboLizards and even a Robo-Snake.  
They raced towards the Ninja in a rage over their imprisonment in the cans and not caring who paid for it. The Ninja fought them off and then launched an attack on Copy-Bot, but the battle was far from over and Theresa and Randy were beset by another flurry of RoboCans and the enemies inside of them.

As more cans marched up the street behind Copy-Bot, Randy and Theresa exchanged looks: they couldn't continue fighting like this. They had barely hit Copy-Bot at all, yet both were being steadily worn down by the endless enemy reserves. Nodding ever so slightly, they agreed to a new tactic: the Ninja would focus all his energy on Copy-Bot – it was their only chance. But Copy-Bot had other plans and came at Theresa once more with its extendible arm grab, sending her sailing into an RoboCan.

Randy growled in frustration, but before he could go after Theresa, Copy-Bot turned its attention onto him. Raising its arms up, it used it's power of magnetism to form some of the RoboCans into a  
ball of scrap metal and hurled it at Randy, but he merely jumped and alighted on top of the metal as it rolled to a stop where he had stood. But Copy-Bot wasn't done and combined more RoboCans into a second, larger ball of metal at Randy, who once more jumped up as it rolled towards him. It blasted away the smaller ball, but Randy had scarcely gained his balance atop the second wad of scrap when Copy-Bot itself charged, its entire being flashing with power. Taken aback, Randy scarcely cleared the attack, only being hit by the eruption of energy and not the robot itself.

He landed hard, feeling the ground shake beneath his hands and knees as Copy-Bot continued its rampage.  
Breathing heavily, he pushed himself to his feet just as Theresa blew the lid off his prison and pulled himself out of the garbage bin now holding Crystal Snail's ray gun.

Crystal Snail gulped and his eyes widened at seeing this. His eyes slowly traveled down to his hand where he found a RoboLizard looking up confused at him before scurrying off.  
He then mentally cursed himself knowing he made a mistake filling up the last RoboCan he sent down.

"Who's getting destroyed first?" Theresa asked rhetorically, pulling up her new ray gun.

A random RoboCan jumped at her.

She pulled the trigger and the ray gun blasted the robot in half with a destructive beam of yellow energy, and the resulting kickback of this powerful device  
,buit for a bigger person to use and not Theresa's size, knocked Theresa back into a wall.

"Owwww!" Theresa shrieked, rubbing her head as butterflies danced around it in perfect harmony. "Sweet cheese, that hurt!"

She then let out a frightened scream as she saw about a dozen more RoboCans coming after her. She did a barrel roll and they landed in a pile.  
They quickly regained themselves, and hissed at her.

"Oh yeah?" Theresa taunted. "Well get a load of this!" She pulled the trigger again, now getting a little used to the kickback, and shot off another beam of destructive energy at the RoboCans, sending them flying through the air.

Without warning many metal needles whizzed through the air and dug themselves into the side of the ray gun. She let out a frightened yelp and dropped the ray gun to the ground as  
the automatons inside it sputtered, sparked and flailed, causing the ray gun to implode into a shower of parts.

"Now what do I do?!" Theresa asked herself in panic that her only weapon had broke.

Just then Copy-Bot appeared from nowhere and landed in front of her. She shrieked and tried to flee.

"And just where do you think your going?!" Copy-Bot evilly smiled, creeping Theresa out and reaching for her with both hands.

Theresa thinking fast, kicked Copy-Bot as hard as she could. Copy-Bot fell to his knees cursing and swearing up a storm as he rolled around on the ground in pain.

"Ninja Leap!" She heard the Ninja say.

She looked back at the Ninja, he was too busy fighting off the other Robo-Cans, so distracting him wouldn't help at all.

She then looked back down at Copy-Bot still writhing in pain and saw him have two simple long slender, blunt, hand-held steel baton-like weapons at his sides. She smiled and relieved him of the weapons.

"It's going to be fun now that you two are actually putting up a fight!" Copy-Bot yelled as he flew into the air. "For a minute there I was getting a little bored..."

Theresa raised an eyebrow because he was calling them weak? "We're not weak and we'll prove it if you'd get down here!"

Copy-Bot shook his head then blew a whistle he pulled from his suit causing more Robo-Cans to drop down from nowhere. "The first Robo-Can to destroy the Ninja or his little friend gets the day off!"

The Robo-Cans turned to attack Theresa, but the Ninja was already on his way and together the two made quick work of the enemies and turned their attention back to Copy-Bot. They were fighting exhaustion now too, but refused to back down as they unleashed every attack they could think of,  
dodging the occasional interference from Crystal Snail, for another Robo-Can down or other robot, and ignoring the next round of Robo-Cans that was already on its way.

"You know you don't have to do this! I can beat them up myself!" Randy stated, slicing a advancing Robo-Can in two.

"I can't let you have all the fun besides these robots are easy to destroy." Theresa giggled, as she bashed a Robo-Can into scrap metal with her new batons.

Then, after a long battle and Theresa managing to land a particularly savage blow of her baton to a Robo-Can's face, the robot went haywire. With the last of his Robo-Cans destroyed, a very angry looking Copy-Bot landed in front of them a few feet away.  
Copy-Bot evilly smiled, pulling the whistle from his suit again.

"Haha! Going to summon more of those robot trash cans. If they couldn't destroy us the first time what makes you...think they could a second...?!" Randy was cutoff when Copy-Bot glared putting the whistle  
back into his pocket thinking another swarm of minions. Suddenly an evil idea snuck it's way into his mechanical brain.

"Sorcerer," Copy-Bot cried out, kneeling on the ground and extending his arms outwards. "Give me the power that I need to destroy the Ninja?!"

Randy and Theresa looked at ourselves before they felt the ground shake. Without warning a cloud of green gas spewed out from every sewer drain, manhole, and every crack in the ground  
on that street and engulfed Copy-Bot. Copy-Bot's eyes glowed a menacing red. He started to grow in size and his appearance became that of a  
large, red, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. His hands became claws, he grew a long barbed tail with a spear-like tail covered in spikes,  
, his eyes were bright red slits over a mouth filled with innumerable rows of dagger sharp teeth, several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back, and  
no legs. Instead his lower body is attached with several thick cables to a puffy stank cloud-like monster with a large single eye located in the center of its soft, cloudy body.

"Ninja, I was created for the purpose of destroying you and releasing the Sorcerer! That is why I transformed my own body!" Copy-Bot roared out in a voice matching that of  
deafening thunder, as the skies above began to turn the color of black.

And with that, The neighbors ran out of their houses, screaming for help as the giant monster began to lay waste to the neighborhood. Theresa felt so scared that she almost hyperventilated.

Theresa shook the Ninja back to reality. "Ninja, please, save Norrisville?!" She cried. "Who knows what all that thing will destroy?"

"Don't worry, I got this."

The Nina pulled out his katanas and dashed at the incoming Copy-Bot. Theresa watched as he dodged every swipe from the robot's claws, then sliced one, breaking it off only to look  
confused as it grew back and sent him flying back a ways with a power packed punch.

"Oh boy! This can't be good." Crystal Snail said, his eyes widening and becoming filled with terror at the sight of the new Copy-Bot. "We should report this to Mc-"  
he paused as his expression went cold. His eyes and the Robo-Ape's eyes on either side of him then glowed red.

"MUST OBEY!" They all 3 exclaimed, before jumping off the roof top and helping Copy-Bot destroy the neighborhood.

Theresa ran to exit the endangered neighborhood and enter the city, but with the fleeing crowds and robots attacking it was difficult.

-(Meanwhile)-

Viceroy looked horrified at the screens before him in the control room "This is bad," he muttered. "THIS IS BAD?!"

"What's bad, Viceroy?" asked McFist, lumbering into view.

"It's Copy-Bot!" snapped Fawful. "He's gone psycho!"

"But this isn't new news. Doesn't everything you build always go psycho?" asked McFist in confusion.

"This time it's much worse!" shrieked Viceroy, turning and looking up at McFist. "Tt's destroying the city and has hacked into the control system and reprogrammed all the robots into it's mindless army?!"

Suddenly an explosion echoed across the left side of McFist's pyramid building. McFist and Viceroy held each other tight and scream bug-eyed as they  
turned and saw Copy-Bot looking in on them through a huge gaping hole in the wall.


End file.
